Празник в средата на зимата
Файл:Празник в средата на зимата (банер).jpg Прогрес и награди ОБЩО ДРАКЪНИ: Файл:Drak14.png 750 Shop | | |} |} Описание на събитието *Побеждавайте достойни противници и събирайте Захарно цвекло. *Снежните човеци (намират се само в пущинаците) ще ви дадат определено количество Снежна есенция срещу 1х Захарно цвекло. *Използвайте 7x Захарно цвекло, за да влезете в картата на събитието - Зимен връх (влиза се от Кингсхил). *Използвайте 12x Захарно цвекло, за да влезете в картата на събитието на степен на трудност от Болезнено, Мъчително, Смъртоносно, и Адско I, II и III. *Използвайте 12x Захарно цвекло и 140x Парче от адски път, за да влезете в режим на трудност Адско IV. *Събирайте Медени бисквити, за да завършите събитието. *Събирайте и отваряйте подаръците, които ще намирате, докато побеждавате чудовища. *Победете боса на събитието Майстор Лапа използвайки Снежна есенция. Снежни човеци Снежните човеци могат да бъдат открити в подземията. Ще ви се сторят малко странни, защото нямат... носове. Но захарното цвекло ще свърши идеална работа. Кликвайте на снежните човеци, за да им дадете Захарно цвекло, което да използват за нос. В замяна те ще ви дадат определено количество Снежна есенция (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x или 100x). В пущинаците винаги има 8 снежни човеци. След като кликнете на тях те изчезват и се появяват отново след 6 мин. Само играчът, който кликва на снежен човек ще получи снежна есенция, дори и ако играе в група. Дропът е индивидуален за всеки играч, така че всеки, който кликне на снежен човек ще получи снежна есенция. Местоположения на снежните човеци Дива гора= |-|Слифмуър= |-|Тролската клисура= |-|Горящо крайбрежие= |-|Торстронд= |-|Желязната гора= Мистрас= |-|Корабно гробище= |-|Сърцето на Атлантида= |-|Небелграт= |-|Гръмовната земя= |-|Падината на здрача= |-|Нахуатлан= |-|Голямата пустиня= Зимна пещера NOTE: Available from 06.12.2017 Посещавайте всеки ден зимната пещера, за да отваряте по един подарък. Но внимавайте - преди да отворите подаръка трябва да победите дневния страж! Solstice Cave Daily Rewards Day 1= *2x Gingerbread Gremlin *1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 2= *20x Draken |-|Day 3= *15x Lock Pick |-|Day 4= *10x Universal Healing Potion |-|Day 5= *250x Ancient Wisdom *2x Amphorae Key |-|Day 6= *2x Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake |-|Day 7= *3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 8= *1x Golden Present |-|Day 9= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 10= *999x Essence of War |-|Day 11= *400x Snow Essence |-|Day 12= *50x |-|Day 13= *4x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 14= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 15= *2x Golden Present |-|Day 16= *100x Draken |-|Day 17= *999x Essence of Destruction |-|Day 18= *500x Ancient Wisdom *3x Amphorae Key |-|Day 19= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 20= *2x Golden Present *3x Violet Present *4x Blue Present |-|Day 21= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 22= *2x Sworderdoodle |-|Day 23= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 24= *20x Lockpick |-|Day 25= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 26= *5x Festival Fireworks *5x Battery of Festival Fireworks Куестове Кралица Антония: *Най-големият подарък Фестос: *The Biggest Present (RE) Drake, Soldier of Misfortune *A Treasure of the Summit Семейството на зимното джудже: завършвай куестовете им, за да получаваш Медени бисквити. *Зимна история (куест на Зимното джудже) *Ледената принцеса (куест на сестрата на зимното джудже) *Майстор на снега (куест на чичото на джуджето) *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Съберете 1500 от Зимните монети на Фестос, за да отворите Големият подарък в Кингсхил. Забележка: Големият подарък може да бъде отворен само веднъж. Съдържание: * Легендарно оборудване x3 * Руна на ускорението * Руна на твърдостта * Скъпоценност за увеличаване на стойността * Зимен северен елен * Позлатено листо от детелина x3 * Отвъдници x5000 * Дракъни x1000 Предмети от събитието Зимен връх Влезте в Зимния връх през Кингсхил. Изисквания за вход: *Нормално - 7x Захарно цвекло *Болезнено, Мъчително, Смъртоносно, Адско I, Адско II, Адско III - 12x Захарно цвекло *Адско IV - 12x Захарно цвекло и 100x Парче от адски път Мини-босове *0 - Майстор Лапа (главен бос) *1 - Cookie Gorger *2 - Knorb the Cookie Bandit *3 - Klirr the Wintry (n-Normal, h-other) *4 - Shepp the Sludgy *5 - Knarrts the Fir Tree *6 - Mamf the Cookie Crusher Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. Всички мини-босове пускат медени бисквити и подаръци. Качеството и количеството на медените бисквити и подаръците са на случаен принцип и зависят от трудностите на картата. Майстор Лапа Майстор Лапа е главният бос на събитието. Точките му живот зависят от степента на трудност на картата, както и от броя на играчите в групата. Ако член на групата влезе в Зимния връх след като другите членове са започнали да атакуват Майстор Лапа, той ще възстанови напълно точките си живот, затова бъдете внимателни. За да нанасяте щети на боса използвайте само Снежна есенция, тъй като той е имунизиран към атаките с останалите видове есенции. Плячката от Майстор Лапа зависи от степента на трудност на картата. Presents Note : In this event edition all presents come in Tiers Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Possible rewards: * Coins * Andermant * Sugar Beet * Snow Essence * Snowman (Consumable) * Solstice Scoundrel (Consumable) * Throw Snowball (Consumable) * Build Snowman (Consumable) * Knowledge * Solstice legendary weapon / offhand (rare) *White / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary Equipment Предизвикателства Ужасът на Кранпарус (1/3)= 8th - 12th December *90 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow Essence x999 *240 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow White Dye x4 *260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Sworderdoodle x3 *695 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Solstice Star *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x10 *1330 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1620 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gnome Beard *1880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Общо = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Ужасът на Кранпарус (2/3)= 21st - 26th December *150 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Pitch Black x4 *505 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *830 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x15 *1300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag *1395 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 30 *1585 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1890 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Keeper of the Balance *2125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover *2560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Solstice Moon & Achievement #2 Общо = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Ужасът на Кранпарус (3/3)= 27th December - 1st January *355 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x3 *420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1800 *880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *965 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *1260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x2 *1350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x 25 *1760 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *2005 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Mighty Spirit Guard x20 *2250 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crakow Shoes *2675 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x6 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 65 *3200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 70 *3300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Общо = file:drak14.png 305 When the challenges are available you can access Kranparus' Lair through Winter Summit map in all difficulties. All three challenges are available in all difficulties. The dungeon's difficulty is being selected when entering Winter Summit dungeon. Kranparus' Lair Primary Objective : Kill Kranparus and collect Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Secondary Objective: Open cages, save the kids and collect The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival. Kranparus' Lair is filled with cold (Kranparus' Frozen Hatred). On your way to Kranparus you must visit the Safety Zones where you will be safe from the Kranparus' Frozen Hatred. There are two types of Safety zones: *Safe Havens with already lit torches - On the way to Kranparus you will find Safe Havens with already lit torches. You can use them and rest a bit because Kranparus’ Frozen Hatred has no effect there (see pictures below, marked with yellow circles). *Next to the cages there are torches. You will need to light the torches to create a safety zone. In order to light the torches you will need solstice Logs (1x solstice Logs per torch). solstice Logs loots on monsters in all difficulties except normal. Be careful those are not permanent Safety Zones. You must act quickly before they light off. All cages always drop 12x The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival in all challenges and in all difficulties. After killing Kranparus you have limited time to open all the cages (see below). Challenge #1 Challenge #2 Challenge #3 Yellow circles - Safe Haven's locations Question marks - Cages' locations Challenge #1 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 120 seconds Challenge #2 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 7x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 240 seconds Challenge #3 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 10x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 360 seconds Kranparus' Treasures To Be Updated Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-55). Event Achievements Скрити прасенца Скритите прасенца могат да бъдат открити на Зимния връх (всички трудности). Всяко прасенце пуска 10х Файл:Медени бисквити.pngмедени бисквити. Map 1 (Green)= |-|Map 2 (Purple) = |-|Map 3 (Red) = |-|Map 4 (Yellow) = Категория:Събития